


Non/DubCon and Creampie

by Kokoro893



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoro893/pseuds/Kokoro893
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948555
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Non/DubCon and Creampie

**Non/DubCon and Creampie**

They were sitting around the table in Grimmauld Place. Kingsley was dragging a hooded person into the room. 

“He agreed to provide information in exchange for his liberty.” 

Pulling his robes off, they were face to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy.

Arthur exploded. “You can’t do this! He isn’t trustworthy. There has to be another way.”

“Dumbledore has made a decision.”

Hermione wrinkled her nose. His hair was unkempt and greasy. He had rings under his eyes and emitted a strong smell. He was quite skinny and his skin has lost all its shine. What a few months at Azkaban could do to a proud wizard.

The rest of the Order kept fighting about what to do with him, but Hermione went to bed early. She had very mixed feelings about this. On the one hand, Mr. Malfoy had committed a crime and deserved punishment, on the other hand, the conditions at Azkaban were clearly inhuman. And then there was the Voldemort business.

It was already dark outside, she was half asleep when the door to her bedroom was opened. She didn’t turn around, she was too tired for it, but judging by the intense smell she knew exactly who just entered her room.

She didn’t know if he had noticed her or not, but for some reason, he didn’t go away. Instead, he let himself fall to the bed next to her. The bed was spacious enough for both of them and Hermione was too tired to bother throwing him out.

As she was lying there on her side of the bed, she got used to his smell. He could have showered first, but still.

She was almost asleep when she felt his arm around her. She tried to wriggle away, but he was clinging to her. Hermione gave him a kick, but all the reply she got was a grunt. Frustrated, she sighed. The last thing she wanted was to babysit a rogue Death Eater.

Waking up, she felt his stubbly chin scratching against her neck. She didn’t know what time it was but she had slept for very long. Hermione wanted to turn around, but he was pressed against her. Not giving her a lot of space.

As she kept moving, trying to get away from the edge of the bed to not fall down, he must have woken up. He stopped snoring. She kicked him a couple of times and he began to move towards the center of the bed.

It was dark and she couldn’t see anything, but she knew that he was still awake as well. They were lying on the bed next to each other and for some reason, he refused to give her enough space. Hermione didn’t know what to make of it, but it bothered her and made falling back asleep hard.

She was lying on her side when he swung her arm around her. He buried his head in the nape of her neck and inhaled her scent. Shivers went through her spine. She could describe the sensation, but his stubbly chin was scratching over her neck and his hot breath was tickling her sensitive skin.

He moved closer and closer to her, pressing himself more and more tightly against her. Hermione was wriggling to give herself more room, but it didn’t have the desired effect. He was holding onto her more strongly and as she kept moving she felt something hard poking against her back.

Hermione went still. She took a deep breath and her heart was racing. Her cheeks were glowing. Suddenly, she was very aware that there was a man in her bed. She hadn’t seen him as more than an annoyance before.

She didn’t know what to make of it. She should probably throw him out, but she hadn’t done so for the past hours and now it seemed almost hypocritical. Swallowing hard, she hoped that the situation would just resolve itself.

His hand started moving up her belly and she felt himself rub against her. Hermione was petrified, she didn’t know what to do. His hand moved up the oversized t-shirt and he squeezed her breast.

It wasn’t entirely horrible, but definitely not something she was super into. He placed a couple of kisses onto her neck and kept playing with her breasts. He was pinching her nipples and while it wasn’t painful, she did feel something.

Getting bored of it, he reached under her t-shirt and let his fingers run over her skin. Goosebumps covered her arms. He went down her belly and reached into her knickers. She wasn’t that wet, but as he was running his fingers along her lips and rubbing his hard cock along her butt, she started producing juices.

She knew she shouldn’t allow him to touch her. Mr. Malfoy was Draco’s dad and a Death Eater, he despised people like her based on her heritage, but she was also kind of curious and it was dark and no one would ever know. She wanted to find out what the big deal was all about, she wasn’t convinced that this whole sex thing was actually that nice. So she let him continue to touch her.

He tried to insert a finger into her. It was uncomfortable and she didn’t want him there. She wasn’t ready to have anything inside of her. Moving up and kicking him, she made him stop. Instead, he was circling her clit. It did feel kind of nice. As he kept moving she was producing more and more juices and her breathing got heavier. She felt like she had done something physical.

Pulling her knickers down, he kept rubbing his length against her. Hermione couldn’t help but wonder how big he was and whether that was big or normal. It felt big, but what did she know?

Increasing the speed, she was gasping for air. Something was building up inside of her and she felt like she was going to break. Her hands clenched around his arm and she thought she should tell him to stop, but she was unable to speak a word. Her entire body tensed and she began shivering.

Letting out a shriek, she was hit by a wave of pleasure. Hermione had no idea that she could feel like that, but it was a really nice feeling. She was gasping for air and she was happy and at ease. She really liked what it felt like.

He was freeing himself from his pants. Flipping her onto her stomach, he pressed his lips against hers. He was scratching over her sensitive skin. Hermione felt raw and he pressed his tongue into her mouth. 

Kissing was something, she had done before and that gave her more confidence. There was nothing sweet and inexperienced in his kiss. It was raw and demanding. He dominated her easily and Hermione couldn’t suppress a moan.

He opened her legs and positioned himself between them. Hermione realized what he was doing. In panic, she tore her eyes open and pushed him away. She wasn’t letting him go that far. Hermione wasn’t ready to have sex and even if, she wanted to be with someone she loved and cared about.

“I’ll blow you.” She gasped for air. 

She didn’t know why those words had left her mouth. She didn’t want to take him in her mouth, that was gross. Her stomach twisted just thinking about it. Hermione just said something that would make him stop and that seemed to be something people did.

He let go of her and turned onto his back. He was just lying on the bed waiting for her to do something. Hermione couldn’t say that this was something she had wanted to do, but she wasn’t going to get away with it now. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She owed it to him.

She grabbed his cock with her hand. It was hot and throbbing, almost feeling like something that had a life of its own. She pumped him a few times. He was huge, she had no idea how something like that would fit into a woman. His poor wife, but then again she had squeezed a baby out, so it was anatomically possible.

He let out small moans. Hermione wrinkled her nose. Why would someone take something like that into their mouth? She swallowed hard. Leaning forward she opened her mouth. He stank and she was gagging already. 

His hands grabbed her by her hair and pressed her down on him. She was gagging more and more. A tear formed in the corner of her eyes. Saliva was dripping down her mouth and she felt sick, her stomach was twisting and turning.

He was bitter and acidic, a weird taste she didn’t want to have in her mouth. With his big hands on her hands, he was pushing her up and down. Hermione was scared of suffocating. Tears were streaming down her face.

He was moving faster and faster, pushing his hips against her face. She heard his moans. His fingers clenched around her hair and he was pressing her down. Hermione tried to fight him, but he was stronger.

He was twitching in her mouth and she just wanted to breathe. Spurts of come were shooting in her mouth and she had no choice but to swallow every single drop.

Letting go of his grip on her, Hermione tore herself free. She was coughing and gasping for air. She tried her best not to throw up. With her teeth, she scratched over her tongue and spit on the ground to get that horrible taste off. Calming down she wiped the dried tears from her eyes.

She didn’t know what to do now, but all she could hear was his snoring. Exhausted and with way too many impressions to sort through, she lied down.

Hermione was still more asleep than awake. the mattress was moving under her body as he was moving. She barely registered what he was doing. Just lying on the bed, she hoped that she could fall back asleep quickly.

She barely noticed him until she felt his stubbly chin against her sensitive lower lips. Her juices were smearing over his face. He was scratching over her and then she felt something. It was his tongue.

She didn’t want him to lick her there, it was unhygienic and she would be fine with him just going and they never talked about it. But he kept flicking his tongue over her clit and she couldn’t help but moan. 

Hermione quickly forgot about what he was doing, it just felt so good. She knew she would be sore, but there was something enticing about his rough chin and the contrast it provided to his skilled tongue.

She was moaning loudly and gasping for air. Her hands went into his hair. Scratching his skull, she collected dirt under her fingers. Hermione pressed him against her sex, she needed to feel more. She arched her back. squeaking waves of pleasure wander through her body. Her muscles were shaking and she felt like she was rising.

Crying out, her muscles were shaking uncontrollably. Her orgasm hit her with full force. Pure euphoria took over. This was amazing. She was so exhausted and energetic at the same time. She wanted the feeling to never end and yet it was too much. Hermione felt like she was going to break if it lasted any longer.

Her breathing was labored and her eyes fell shut. She was so close to falling asleep.

He positioned himself at her entrance. Hermione snapped back to life. She placed her hands on his shoulder, trying to push him away, but it was too late. With a quick push, he forced himself into her.

Hermione was torn apart. Tears fell from her eyes. She didn’t want this. She wasn’t ready to have sex. Her entire body tensed and she tried to get him away, but he was already moving.

It was quite painful. She didn’t want to have him inside, but he didn’t care. He was grunting as his big cock spread her apart, almost tearing her in two. With each of his thrusts, he was rubbing against a sore spot. It felt like he was rubbing coarse salt into a wound.

She just wanted it all to end. Her mouth was shaking and more tears were streaming down her cheeks. Hermione had always wanted her first time with someone she loved and now she was fucked by an old Death Eater who hadn’t showered in ages. He was too gross to return home, so he found himself a mudblood to keep his cock warm.

  
  


She turned her head to the side, pressing her face against the cushion to muffle her sobs. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had broken her. She just hoped that it would end soon.

All the fight had left her body and there were only so many tears she could shed. He was still making grunting sounds as he fucked her. It felt like an eternity, but at least it had stopped hurting. It was now merely uncomfortable.

She was lying still on the bed, hoping that he would finish soon. Hermione had no idea that it would take that long.

He was gasping for air and his grunts became louder and louder. He was slamming into her with more and more force. The bed cracked beneath them. With one last thrust, he came, grunting loudly.

Realizing that he was spilling his seed into her, she tried to push him off, but he was stronger. There was nothing she could do as he filled her unprotected womb with his hot and sticky seed. He couldn’t do this. In panic, she tried to calculate, but she couldn’t hold a clear thought. This wasn’t a safe day for her.

He exhaled loudly and collapsed bonelessly onto her, almost crushing the teenage witch under him. He was still inside of her, Hermione tried to get him away, to wash his seed out of her, but he was so heavy and she was so exhausted.

Her mind was in chaos. So much has happened. Hermione could still feel his flaccid cock twitching in the aftershocks and he fell asleep. He was snoring loudly on top of her and even now they were intimately linked.


End file.
